


mine

by princerumati



Series: Mine Series [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pain, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: ❝ Te dejé pensando que todavía serías mío ❞En dónde Viktor deja a Yuri, pensando que así podían salvar su relación, pero falla al ver como después de meses Yuri se encuentra en otra relación.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Katsuki Yuuri
Series: Mine Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597108
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**PREFACIO**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que dejó a Yuri Katsuki, no porque quisiera sino porque el japonés era demasiado inseguro de su relación, siempre desconfiando de él, había pensado que si lo dejaba quizás Yuri se diera cuenta de sus errores y volvería corriendo hacia él. Al principio era así, las llamadas insistentes (que no contestaba) y las visitas a su departamento (tampoco abría la puerta) hasta que un día –hace dos meses y medio– dejaron de aparecer, abruptamente todo se esfumó. Ya no habían llamadas ni visitas inesperadas. _Nada_ _._

Pensó que se retomarían las cosas pero no, había pasado un mes y todo lo que sabía de Yuri Katsuki, había desaparecido. Cambió su número de celular e incluso llegó al extremo de mudarse de su antiguo departamento.

Lo último que supo de él fue una escueta nota de despedida. Según Mila, su amiga de infancia, le había pedido las llaves de su piso para poder llevarse algunas cosas (ella se enteró en ese momento que habían terminado) y le dio las llaves.

Su amante se llevó todo lo de él y además las fotos que tenían juntos, su departamento ya no tenía el toque de Yuri, todo lo que veía eran cosas suyas. _Como_ _si_ _nunca_ _hubieran_ _existido_ _._

Lo único que probaba la existencia de Yuri era un post–it que decía una misera frase.

« **Diles** **a** **tus** **amigos** **que** **fue** **un** **placer** **conocerlos** **,**  
 **pero** **espero** **no** **verlos** **otra** **vez»**

Y junto a eso las llaves de su casa. Dos años de relación y lo único que tenía era una nota, las fotos en su celular, computadora y redes sociales, nada más. 

Viktor Nikiforov, después de intentar buscar a su novio durante dos meses y medio, comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias de sus actos...consecuencias que hacían doler su corazón.

_Se_ _supone_ _que_ _su_ _plan_ _no_ _debía_ _de_ _ir_ _así_ _,_ _en_ _este_ _momento_ _debería_ _de_ _estar_ _en_ _su_ _departamento_ _junto_ _a_ _su_ _novio_ _disfrutando_ _de_ _una_ _velada_ _romántica_ _..._ _los_ _dos_ _felices_ _y_ _el_ _problema_ _olvidado_ _..._

_Porque_ _hoy_ _era_ _su_ _aniversario_ _._  
  
  
  



	2. Uno

  
  


El sonido estaba hartándome, ¿cuántas veces lo había escuchado? No estaba seguro, pero habían sido cientos de veces en estos dos meses y medio, al menos antes sonaba mi teléfono o mi puerta, ahora no había nada excepto ese sonido. Ese sonido estaba sacándome de mis casillas, probando mi paciencia, quería que desapareciera, era mi único acompañante en este silencio mortal, pero prefería estar en silencio.

Antes todo lo que podías escuchar era la voz de Yuri cantando, hablando o riendo, ahora ya no había nada de eso en mi apartamento, era como si se le hubiera arrancado la vida de un solo manotazo, dejándolo como un cascarón vacío. Uno que no podía ser llenado con otra cosa que no fuera Yuri Katsuki. Al principio, no me había dado cuenta el hueco que esa persona había dejado en mí, porque yo tenía un plan y se suponía que el plan iba a funcionar, pero cuando las llamadas comenzaron a hacerse menos y las visitas a las puertas de mi departamento desaparecieron, poco a poco, el agua en mi vaso lleno, comenzó a derramarse.  
Intenté llenar el silencio con música, como toda la gente, pero la música ya no era igual. Las canciones hermosas se hicieron horrorosas de un día para el otro, las que antes no me gustaban comenzaron a tener un significado más personal, y todo se fue cuesta abajo a partir de entonces.

Mi novio y yo, éramos de esas parejas que están destinadas a estar juntas, que en algún momento de su vida, estaban destinados a encontrarse (por muy extraña que sea la situación) y saberse que son almas gemelas. Cuando Yuri y yo nos encontramos, fue en un cine, algo normal.

En ese momento, estaba en una cita con la chica de turno, no recuerdo su nombre y mucho menos su rostro pero se supone que debía ser bonita si salí con ella, obviamente después de la película me la llevaría a un motel cercano y tendríamos relaciones, pero obviamente eso no sucedió cuando posé mi vista en él.  
Yuri entró mucho después, unos diez minutos después de que comenzó a rodar la película, y traía palomitas y refrescos en sus manos, detrás de él estaba otro chico, no vi su rostro por estar absorto mirando a Yuri, y se sentaron unas dos butacas más adelante. Estaba oscuro, sí, pero lo visualice claramente como si el sol estuviera presente en ese lugar, me di cuenta de sus mejillas sonrojadas y de sus orbes como el chocolate con sus lentes de pasta, su pelo como la tinta, tan negro y sedoso, su manera grácil de caminar como si fuera un gran bailarín y su cuerpo tan menudo, me habían cautivado de sobremanera como ninguna mujer antes lo había hecho y si lo hicieron había quedado obstruido al ver a ese japonés. No le había prestado atención a la película y mucho menos a la mujer a mi lado por verlo a él.

Había notado todo de ese hombre.

Sí, también noté que el chico con el que estaba era su pareja.

Cuando salí de la sala, me fui sin siquiera despedirme de la chica en ese momento, buscando a ese hombre entre la gente sin ningún hallazgo. Volví a mi departamento.

Ese fin de semana, me la pasé pensando en él y tuve fantasías con él. Cuando tenía momentos de lucidez, me reprochaba a mi mismo diciéndome que era heterosexual y que no tenía atracción alguna por un hombre, pero después pensaba en él y todo se esfumaba como los nombres que se escribían en la playa y las olas los hacían desaparecer, así fue mi situación por ese fin de semana.

Pasó una semana y ya era normal para mi pensar en él, lo tomé como algo natural como una rutina matutina que era una obligación para mí hacer, antes de salir de mi departamento tenía que al menos encerrarme unos treinta minutos en el baño y dejar correr mi imaginación para poder comenzar mi día a día con normalidad.

Así que me sorprendí demasiado cuando esa mañana me lo cruce en una de las mesas de la cafetería desayunando tranquilamente.  
Me acerque a él cuando hice mi pedido, y con pedido en mano me senté en la misma mesa que él.

Él estaba un poco más que asombrado y muuuy sonrojado como una manzana, le resté importancia y comencé una charla amena con ese hombre.

Cuando llegó el momento de presentarnos, ya que estábamos más cómodos en presencia del otro, le dije primero mi nombre y cuando de sus labios salió su respuesta:

—Soy Yuri— y me dio una tímida sonrisa.

Supe en ese momento de mi vida que no era heterosexual ni mucho menos homosexual, sólo era Yurisexual.

Todo lo que vi desde ese día fue a Yuri y a nadie más.

Y ahora no lo tenía más.

Sólo estaba ese sonido tan molesto que me encantaría que se detuviera, que solo dejará de sonar y...

La nota seguía ahí no me separaba de ella en ningún momento y siempre la llevaba conmigo a cualquier lado que iba, como un recordatorio de lo ambos tuvimos, como una prueba de que alguna vez ambos existimos...de que Yuri alguna vez existió en mi vida.

Ahora estaba en la calle, buscando pero nunca encontrando, había ido a todos los lugares que habíamos frecuentado juntos decenas de veces, pero siempre sin éxito alguno. En mi mente siempre gritaba su nombre como una grabadora rota que se detenía siempre en el mismo metraje, imposible de poder reproducir otra cosa. Todo en lo que pensaba era en él y no había espacio para otra cosa.

Llegué a la misma cafetería, esa en la que lo había encontrado, y algo dentro de mí comenzó a estremecerse de vida...no lo había visto, pero mi cuerpo lo sentía como si fuera una extensión de mí, avisándome que él estaba cerca. Mis ojos buscaron por todo el lugar, hasta que lo vi a unos metros de mí, entrando a la cafetería...

No estaba solo.

No, Yuri no era de los que estaban solos.

Él estaba con otro chico, un poco más bajo que él y rubio con orbes aguamarina.

Yuri le abrió la puerta, como todo un caballero... _siempre_ _un_ _caballero_ _,_ dejándolo pasar primero mientras él sostenía la puerta y entraba detrás de él.

El sonido que estuvo sonando todo este mes, cumplió mi deseo de la peor manera en solo un segundo, los latidos se detuvieron como si hubiese muerto.

Y era verdad, mi corazón se había contraído hasta morir.

En ese momento, caí en la cuenta de lo idiota que había sido.

[.]

Nuestros amigos nos llamaban _Vikturi_ _,_ él y yo siempre estábamos juntos y éramos la pareja más amorosa que podía haber en la faz del mundo mundial. Siempre nos esforzábamos por el otro, el desvivirse por complacer al otro era algo normal en ambos. Queríamos ser lo mejor para el otro, no queríamos un posible abandono. Y en ese momento era un sacrilegio el pensar en estar separados.

Para mí, todavía seguía siéndolo. Estar lejos del otro siempre fue un motivo de inseguridad por parte de Yuri, así que se llegó a un acuerdo tácito en el hacer todo (al menos lo posible) juntos. Salidas con amigos juntos. Hacer las compras juntos. Viajar juntos. Hacer la comida juntos.

Era raro no hacer una actividad sin que estuviera el otro, estábamos al pendiente del otro en todo momento, incluso si para otras personas parece agobiante, era todo lo contrario para nosotros. Nunca había tenido una pareja en la que todo mi atención estuviera puesta en ella, pero con Yuri todo era diferente, fue diferente desde el comienzo.

Es una sensación intoxicante que me ahoga por entero, quiero mimarlo y doblegarlo a mi voluntad, quiero que se convierta en una persona que no pueda vivir sin mí.

¿Entonces por qué estaba entrando a _nuestro_ café con Yuri Plisetsky? Sí, conocía al chico, porque era un amigo de Mila y le decíamos Yurio para no confundirlo con Yuri, siempre que salíamos en grupo el maldito _siempre_ estaba ahí, pero nunca creí que fuera amigo de Yuri.

Se suponía que él debería estar llamándome y yo debería contestarle diciendo que vuelva a casa conmigo que lo extraño.

No podía entender por qué carajos mi chico estaba al lado de otra persona que no era yo. No se supone que sería así. Esto sucedió porque aparté mis ojos de él, me confíe demasiado en el resultado que no pensé en los imprevistos, después de todo Yuri siempre fue un globo al que le han cortado la cuerda por lo cual podría irse volando si no lo vigilo. Esa siempre fue mi preocupación, lo que no me permitía dormir por las noches, antes nunca podría haber pensando el tener un ansía totalmente escondida dentro de mi por una persona.

Los perdí de vista, estaban dentro del local, me moví unos cuantos pasos y pude verlos por la ventana, sentados cerca de la vidriera sin ningún pedido y solamente sonriéndose. Eso me molesto aún más, él no podía ser feliz con otra persona que no sea yo. Él me dijo que me amaba, ¿por qué no te consumes de amor por mí de la misma manera en la que yo lo hago por ti?

No me fue difícil entrar hacia el lugar y mucho menos ir hacia ellos. Yurio me vio venir primero, borrándose la sonrisa estúpida de su cara. Lo único que había en su mirada era total rechazo. Me odiaba, al parecer, siempre me odió y recién ahora me doy cuenta. Ah, pero la sonrisa arrogante en su cara fue lo que hizo que me sentara al lado de Yuri y que ambos nos viéramos fríamente y con recelo.

 _Fue_ _tu_ _culpa_ _,_ _maldito_ _._ _Me_ _separaste_ _de_ _él_ _._

Yuri se dio cuenta de mi presencia al segundo. —¿Qué haces aquí? — dio la iniciativa, su voz no lucía molesta al parecer estaba sorprendido pero no me dirigió la mirada, mirando la mesa como si tuviera todas las respuestas. No me gustaba para nada porque no podía leer sus reacciones si sus ojos no se encontraban con los míos, después de todo, Yuri siempre fue como un libro abierto para mí. Un libro que me encantaba leer y siempre esperaba la continuación, sorprendiéndome con un nuevo giro, había extrañado su presencia que mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte pero mi mente estaba completamente resentida. Odiaba que él luciera tan feliz o tan normal, yo apenas había dormido algo los últimos días porque no sabía en dónde estaba. —Será mejor que hablemos afuera— finalmente me miró pero no había nada en su mirada, era como si todas las promesas que alguna vez hicimos se las hubiera llevado el viento. Yuri era un experto en romperte el corazón, su indiferencia podía hacerte trizas, como ahora. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir. — Espérame, Yurio, no tardaré — le sonrió gentil a lo que éste asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa. Mi estómago se revolvió de los celos, se supone que todas sus expresiones eran para mí, ¿por qué se las daba a otro como si nada?

Salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos al callejón que había detrás de éste. —¿Te acostaste con él? — fue lo único que salió de mis labios, fue sin pensar, pero había estado carcomiéndome los últimos meses sin saber de él.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Viktor, me dejaste, ¿recuerdas?— su voz sonó amable pero fue como un témpano de hielo. _Siempre_ _un_ _caballero_ _._

—Dejaste de llamar...— mi voz fue un susurro minúsculo, roto. —¿Por...qué...? — miré hacia sus pies, incapaz de poder mirarlo, él solamente besó mi cabello y suspiro.

—Estoy cansado, ¿sabes? — una punzada en todo mi cuerpo me estremeció. — Sé muy bien que no lo hiciste porque no me amarás, lo haces...demasiado. Sé que lo hiciste por una razón — sorprendido miré hacia él, Yuri me sonrió triste. —Estabas poniéndome a prueba, Viktor, querías saber el alcance de mi amor por ti— quise negarlo, realmente quise hacerlo, pero me quede petrificado al querer decir las palabras. —Siempre que estás inseguro, lo haces, siempre que dudas de mí tengo que mostrarte todo lo contrario...pero esta vez...creo que ya no puedo hacerlo. No puedo dejarlo pasar.

—¡No! ¡Cariño, escúchame!— lo tomé de los hombros bruscamente queriendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran. —¡Déjame explicarte! — sonriendo con dolor, negó.

—Viktor, creo que ya es suficiente— me empujó alejándome de su cuerpo.

—¡NO, NO LO ES! — me arrodille ante él abrazando sus piernas. — Nunca tengo suficiente de ti — el acarició mi cabello. —No puedes dejarme... No puedes abandonarme...— su agarré en mi cabello se apretó para luego desaparecer.

—Eres un imbécil, entonces, ¿tú sí puedes dejarme? — fue sarcástico. Intentó alejarme de sus piernas pero tenía un agarre férreo en él, se rindió luego de un largo forcejeo. —Dime una cosa...— sus dedos cálidos tomaron mi mentón haciendo que lo viera. Una tormenta asomaba en sus orbes.

Asentí. —¿Lo disfrutaste?— al principio no entendí hasta que una sonrisa completamente amarga surcó sus labios. —¿Disfrutaste cada vez que llamaba y tú no respondías? ¿Sonreíste cada vez que tocaba la puerta de tu departamento y tú no respondías? Dime, Viktor, que sentiste cuando me humillaba ante ti como un perro...— no lo miré y solo me recargue en él, absolutamente arrepentido de mis acciones. —Creo que esa es mi respuesta — rió sarcástico, una faceta completamente nueva del tímido y amable Yuri, una que yo había ocasionado y que me hacia sentir inquieto. Mi Yuri estaba resentido.

—Estoy arrepentido...— no me dejó continuar colocando un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Lo sé, Viktor— acarició mi mejilla por un segundo, la primera lágrima cayó de mis ojos. Me alejó de él, tomándome por sorpresa y haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver que Yurio no estaba espiando pero no le reclamó nada y sólo tomó la bolsa de la mano de él, dejándolo también. Me puse de pie y corrí tras él, sujetándolo de la mano.

—¡Espera!— él no me miró. —¡Te recuperaré!— Yuri me vio de soslayo. —Haré que me ames otra vez... — declaré. —¡Mañana vendré aquí y te esperaré, lo que haga falta!

—Viktor esto no se trata de amor— sonrió. —A veces el amor no es suficiente...— hizo una pausa, sin pensar en que sus palabras hirieron a mi corazón un poco más — no te mortifiques, lo nuestro no estaba destinado a ser...— se encogió de hombros y se zafó de mi agarre, caminando entre la gente. Una risa sonó detrás de mí, miré enfadado al causante de todo. —Esto es tu culpa...— lo acusé, el se encogió de hombros y sonrió arrogante.

—No lo es, es tuya...— se burló — tú creíste en lo que te dije...— me tocó el brazo, juguetón, como si fuéramos amigos. —¿Y sabes por qué?— hizo una pausa agregándole suspenso. —Porque tú, querido amigo, no confías en Yuri— miré hacia otro lado queriendo golpearlo y hacerle desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—¿Por qué él? Hay un montón de chicos, ¿por qué de todos tenía que ser él?— le recriminé.

—Por la misma razón que tú lo quieres devuelta— le resto importancia con un encogimiento de sus hombros. No respondí y él llenó el silencio. —Yuri es demasiado torpe e ingenuo completamente amable, la mayoría del tiempo tropieza con las cosas y no tiene problemas en ayudar a un amigo por muy ardua que sea la situación. Es muy fuerte y a la vez débil que te hace querer protegerlo de todo, no puedes apartar la mirada por miedo a que algo le suceda...es por eso y muchas cosas más que lo quiero a mi lado y es por eso que haré que me de una oportunidad... la que tú perdiste por imbécil — y con eso pasó a mi lado y se fue.

Me odié a mi mismo por todo, por perderlo, por ser un inseguro y un desconfiado, por echarlo todo a perder y por confiar en la palabra de otros y no en la de él.

 _Todo_ _este_ _tiempo_ _Yuri_ _lo_ _aguantó_ _en_ _silencio_ _pero_ _ahora_ _ya_ _no_ _puede_ _callarse_ _,_ _esta_ _vez_ _..._ _él_ _dijo_ _basta_ _._  
  


_[.]_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Me revolví el cabello por centésima vez esa tarde, me sentía un completo imbécil y me insultaba constantemente en mi mente, tenía la leve impresión de que habían pasado horas desde la última vez que pedí un café o algo para comer. Estaba completamente exasperado y frustrado porque la persona que quería que apareciera no lo hacia y en mi corazón se abría un hueco de desilusión cada vez que escuchaba la puerta del local abrirse para luego darme cuenta de que no era Yuri. 

Desde que vi, sorpresivamente, a Yuri la tarde de ayer comencé a pensar en nuestra relación y todos los fallos que ésta tenía.

Porque sí, incluso si nos amábamos demasiado nuestra relación era como la de todos; no siempre era perfecta. Los ataques de celos de ambas partes y las inseguridades de cada uno. Yuri con su naturaleza amable nunca se daba cuenta de nada, de como sus amigos deseaban más de lo que podían alguna vez lograr y eso constantemente me irritaba ocasionando fuertes peleas entre nosotros en las que él, por ingenuo que era defendía que sus amigos nunca harían algo así y menos con él y me reprendía diciendo que dejara de ver a cada hombre que se le acercaba como homosexuales y posibles rivales, lo cual nunca calmaba mi enojo, es más, lo encendía. Lo que él no podía comprender y lo que yo no me animaba a admitir era que, antes de conocerlo, en su momento yo solía ser _tremendamente_ heterosexual y en el momento en que lo conocí ni siquiera tenía ojos para alguien que no fuera Yuri. 

Y mi miedo era ese, no importaba cuán heterosexual fueras, Yuri siempre cambiaba los esquemas de la gente sin darse cuenta. 

Pero Yuri era extremadamente compasivo y daba excusas a cada persona que obrara mal y no se daba cuenta de que las personas a su alrededor se aprovechaban de su amabilidad y muchas veces había sido yo el que había hecho uso de eso para mi beneficio sin darme cuenta. 

Y hasta ayer abrí mis ojos, después de que él dijera que lo había puesto a prueba. 

_Eso era verdad._

Sin darme cuenta he puesto a prueba a Yuri innumerables veces por un ataque de celos o por rumores que llegaban a mis oídos, nunca creí ser así y la verdad era que yo quise que hiciéramos todas las juntos por el hecho de que mi pareja tenía demasiados amigos hombres y yo no podía lidiar con la inquietud de lo que haría una vez que estuviesen solos. Yuri nunca se quejó, mi pequeño japonés ninguna vez hizo comentario alguno sobre mi actitud. Yuri nunca se enojaba, su propia personalidad no se lo permitía y nunca lo había visto enojarse conmigo ni con ningún otro. Sí hubiese estado molesto nunca me podría haber enterado por él.

Yuri nunca dice lo que siente.

Y cuando lo hace es capaz de romperte en miles de pedazos por el simple hecho de que ha llegado el límite, como ayer. 

Sólo lo he visto una vez así antes y fue cuando les decía a sus amigos que dejaran de molestarlo respecto a mí. Todos conocían lo casanova que había sido antes de conocer a Yuri y era constantemente juzgado por eso pero mi chico no les hizo caso y me dio una oportunidad.

Y al comienzo todo era perfecto, eramos nosotros dos en nuestra propia burbuja, nadie se interponía entre ambos...hasta que iniciaron los problemas, como un interruptor que daba aviso de que estaba saliendo con alguien, mis antiguas amantes comenzaron a llamarme. 

Era constantemente asediado por llamadas telefónicas de mis anteriores amantes, Yuri nunca hacia comentario alguno sobre las llamadas, es más, cuando surgían se iba a otra habitación. En ese momento, no me daba cuenta de que eso lo carcomía por dentro y el cómo Yuri lidiaba con eso. 

Yuri solía atarme con sexo, tan necesitado del contacto corporal como si pensara que así podía tenerme al completo, como si se asegurara de que nunca lo abandonara. 

Cada vez que una llamada terminaba, él me llamaba con voz melosa y me idiotizaba hasta el punto que solo pensara en él. Siempre pensaba en él sin necesidad de eso, pero mi japonés no lo sabía y quizás yo no lo había dicho suficiente. 

Y lo que me arruinó completamente hasta el punto de no retorno comenzó hace más de seis meses, cuando Yuri comenzó a dar tutorías a un chico de la universidad de primer año; _Otabek Altin_. Ese chico encarnaba todo mis miedos e inseguridades en una sola persona, era estoico y raramente expresivo, y parecía llevarse solamente con _mi_ Yuri. El maldito crío había llegado de intercambio a la universidad de mi chico y en tan solo unas semanas se había ganado la amistad de mi novio. Pasaban todo el tiempo juntos y yo no podía controlarlos porque no soy universitario y eso me tenía ansioso. Cuando fuimos a las reuniones que teníamos con amigos, el bastardo se encontraba ahí y como un perrito faldero estaba cerca de Yuri, compartiendo el espacio que sólo me pertenecía a mí.

Y fue ahí que Yuri Plisetsky comenzó a actuar, fue tan leve y tan lento como una caricia, incrustándose en mi corazón. Fueron palabras tan inocentes y tan concisas que sacaron lo peor de mí. 

Inicié con llevarlo y buscarlo a la universidad, no surtía efecto, luego pasé a las visitas imprevistas...me ponía cada vez más ansioso y nervioso, que no podía sacármelo de la cabeza., hasta el punto de que teníamos relaciones en los baños de la institución, probándome a mi mismo que mi japonés me deseaba tanto como yo hacia él. 

El maldito niño ruso no se conformó con manipularme y comerme la cabeza, fue ejerciendo más presión y mucha más veracidad a los rumores que, el día que llegué a mi departamento y encontré a Yuri preparándome la cena, le espeté que lo nuestro no funcionaba y que odiaba sus inseguridades porque no confiaba en mí. Era una mentira que mostraba mi verdad, pero nunca la suya. 

Le rompí el corazón y de paso hice pedazos mi alma.

Cuando comenzó a llorar me di la vuelta y esperé a que se fuera, no queriendo ver cómo había destrozado algo que me había jurado nunca lastimar. 

Fue en ese momento y con esas palabras y con esa decisión precipitada, que comenzó mi tortura y todas las noches mis maquinaciones nublaron mi juicio y cada vez que cerraba mis ojos le rezaba a quién sea, que él estuviera durmiendo solo en donde quiera que estuviera.  
  


[*]  
  


Quizás él no vaya a aparecer e incluso así no desistí de mi decisión de quedarme, le había fallado tanto y probablemente esta sea mi única forma de redimirme antes de decir adiós. Me había equivocado tanto con Yuri, porque finalmente había encontrado a la persona que quería tener a mi lado y no quería que el pasado se interponga, pero Yuri era una experiencia completamente nueva, una con la que no sabía lidiar. Las emociones y los pensamientos eran constantes, tan crudos y reales, con los que me desvelaba cada noche. 

Quería mantenerlo para mí, quería encerrarlo y atarlo así nunca se iría de mi lado, pero fui el primero que le cedió el paso para marcharse y los cimientos en los cuales lo había sostenido todo este tiempo fueron deshaciéndose como si fueran polvo. 

Había apostado y terminé perdiendo. 

Entonces la puerta vuelve abrirse y él está ahí...no se adentra al interior, pero con un gesto de su cabeza me indica que lo siga, mientras cierra la puerta tras él. 

Tardo un poco más en ponerme de pie a causa de la sorpresa, pagó todo lo que consumí mirando constantemente, vigilando que él siga ahí. Cuando salgo, él camina sin dirigrme la palabra o mirada, no vacilo y camino detrás de él.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[.]

Me senté a su lado en una banca en un parque cercano, no dijimos nada probablemente sería porque no sabíamos cómo comenzar una conversación decente sin llegar a recriminarnos los unos a los otros. Miramos a los niños jugar y correr alrededor de los distintos juegos, el silencio y nuestros pensamientos eran lo único que moraba entre nosotros. Con un suspiro me dejé ir y enfrentar la realidad. _Él no iba a perdonarme_ y quizás así estaba bien, me lo merecía. Todo este tiempo he vivido con una inseguridad enmascarada por una arrogancia y lastimé a la única persona que quiso darme una oportunidad y no condenarme por mi pasado.

Recuerdo que cuando le pregunté la razón de la inesperada oportunidad, él sólo sonrió y musitó: _"-Viktor, tu pasado no te condena como persona... creo en que has cambiado y espero no equivocarme._

_\- ¿Y si lo haces?_

_\- Viviré con eso a mi manera"_

Nunca había amado tanto a Yuri como ese día.

-Realmente no iba a venir- comentó mientras miraba a los niños corretear mientras pateaban una pelota. No contesté. - Pero eres tú y sabía que estarías ahí una semana entera, porque eres demasiado terco y no te rindes cuando tomas una decisión- sonrió pero parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa, e incluso ahora, que lucía demasiado cansado y derrotado como si le hubiesen quitado la vida de un suspiro, seguía siendo tan hermoso como antes pero era una sombra del chico que conocí hace tiempo. Me pregunté si me vería así de mal, no lo sabía, ni siquiera quería mirarme a un espejo, no quería ver lo desesperado que me encontraba. Probablemente sea porque se encontraba demasiado tenso y evitaba mi mirada, tuve la leve impresión de que sería la última vez que vería a Yuri.

-¿Me perdonas por mis pecados? - pregunté, porque aunque lo amaba tanto y quería estar junto con él y adoptar cinco niños, no iba a imponerle mi voluntad a bases de chantajes y manipulaciones, ya no. Si lo nuestro tenía que terminar, tenía que hacerlo bien...al menos podía vivir siendo su amigo. Prefería vivir con la tortura de ser su amigo en vez de vivir sin saber de él.

Él rió. -Viktor no hay nada que perdonar. Ambos nos equivocamos y no soy el más indicado para otorgarte el perdón. Lo único que hiciste mal fue creer en la palabra de otras personas y no consultarlo antes conmigo -ni siquiera me miraba y sus manos estaban apretadas en su regazo, sabía que todavía se encontraba enojado a causa de eso.

-¡Vaya!- exclamé- estás más amable que ayer...- intenté disipar la tensión, pero sabía que me encontraba un poco adolorido por lo de ayer.

-Y tú te encuentras resignado...- asentí, era verdad. Estaba resignado a aceptar que él no me daría una segunda oportunidad. - Discúlpame por lo de ayer, es que...- pasó una mano por sus cabellos, como si así pudiera sacar el estrés. - apareciste de la nada, tan de repente...hace tiempo que no veía tu rostro...y en un segundo, cuando había decidido continuar con mi vida, estás ahí...otra vez...sentado al lado mío...recordándomelo todo...y todo en lo que puedo pensar...es en lo mucho que duele volver a verte...- su voz se rompió y todavía sus orbes chocolates se negaban a verme y eso apretaba mi corazón. - y en lo feliz que estoy de volver...a verte...- murmura entre dientes, como si le enojara el solo pensamiento. No contesto nada, a diferencia de ayer, no me siento con las ganas de hablar. Quiero que él se descargué y si hay una oportunidad, me aferraré a ella. - Nunca antes había sucedido...nunca me había sentido tan inseguro con mis decisiones y tan dependiente de una persona...como lo soy contigo...- podía ver como las lágrimas caían chocando con sus manos y eso rompía mi corazón, porque ambos sentíamos tanto dolor, amarnos nos hacía felices pero también tan miserables. - No me molestó que quisieras que te rogara...Dios sabe que no soy quien...para juzgar tus actos...pero lo que sí me dolió e hizo que todo se derrumbara fue... que la razón... para tu pedido... fue porque no... confiabas en mí y eso me superó... -su respiración se hizo errática, como si se estuviera reteniendo de llorar a todo pulmón. - Antes creía que lo hacías por celos, pero nunca se me ocurrió que la razón de ese comportamiento era porque no confiabas en mí o no creías en mi amor...Yurio me hizo darme cuenta de eso - me tensé, así que estuvo detrás de esto, siendo el hombro por el cual Yuri se ocultaba todos estos días. - y...y nunca había amado tanto... a... alguien a quien odiara tanto... y mucho menos, había odiado a nadie... a quien amara tanto...- ya no se contuve, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y los sollozos salieron, lo abracé porque en estos momentos nos necesitábamos tanto incluso si eso nos lastimaba, sus brazos me rodearon, devolviéndome el abrazo y mi corazón dolió ante la esperanza que surgía como niebla.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? -le susurré en su oído, él asintió. -Superaremos esto, haremos terapia, lo superaremos- le murmuré mientras lo mecía entre mis brazos. -Sólo...no me dejes, ¿sí? -lo apreté más contra mí. -No sé si podría soportarlo nuevamente...el no tenerte a mi lado... -callé un momento. -No me quites la luz que me has dado, no me dejes en la oscuridad de nuevo.

-Eres cruel, Viktor- susurró contra mi cuello.

-No, cariño, soy egoísta.

Estuvimos un largo en silencio, relajados por estar nuevamente en los brazos del otro, lo que sentía por Yuri era tan puro y real. Quería todo de él, lo bueno y lo malo, su amor y su odio, no estar a su lado me volvía demente, irracional. No estábamos hechos para el otro, éramos disfuncionales juntos pero no podía dejarlo ir. Soy consciente de mi dependencia hacia él, pero me gusta, no podría imaginarme ser dependiente de otra persona que no fuera Yuri.

Se merece el mundo, y sé que debería dejarlo ir y permitir que haga su vida lejos de mí, pero soy egoísta y no quiero que nadie lo tenga...sé que se merece el mundo incluso si yo no estoy en él, pero estoy aquí, abrazándolo y no quiero que el mundo lo tenga.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[.]  
  
  


Me adentre a mi departamento junto a Yuri, fue como si repentinamente el lugar volviera a la vida, como si despertara de un coma y fuera consciente de su alrededor y se sintiera totalmente desorientado de qué hacer, como me sentía ahora mismo.  
Antes me había dado por vencido al ver su presencia nuevamente aquí, pero él estaba ahí...demasiado incómodo mientras observaba su alrededor y vacilaba en su lugar, quizás decidiendo cómo proceder. Me maldije miles de veces por hacer que se sienta totalmente desconfiado e incómodo, poner la duda en sus orbes chocolate. Estábamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Físicamente podía tocarlo pero emocionalmente no podía llegar tan rápido, no cuando él disponía de un muro a su alrededor... uno que me propuse quebrar.

—Creo que esto no fue una buena idea...— musitó viendo a todo el lugar menos a mí, la habitación no estaba desordenada pero se encontraba intacta como la última vez que él estuvo. 

—Lo siento, es mi culpa... — tomé su mano e hice que caminara hasta el sillón.

—Mía también— espetó, él nunca dejaría que me pesara la culpa incluso sí la tenía. Era demasiado bueno, alguien diferente del chico que me murmuró que "el amor no era suficiente", probablemente tenía razón, necesitaba mucho más del chico frente a mí, no sólo su amor, su parte mala también. Quería todo de él y lo había perdido todo por un simple falso rumor y mi falta de confianza en Yuri. Porque, siendo sinceros, no podía confiar en que algo tan perfecto como Yuri, la lotería/suerte/fortuna personificada fuera _real._ Me negaba a creer que él no desaparecería, se aburriría de mí, de mi lado y se fuera a los brazos de otra persona. Tenía que asegurarme de que siempre estaría ahí, a mi lado, amándome de la misma manera loca y obsesiva que yo profesaba hacia él.

Lastimosamente para Yuri, yo no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil, lo había hecho una vez y las cosas no resultaron bien. Si hacia falta, nos hundiríamos en lo más profundo, contando solamente con el otro.

—¿Quieres comer algo?— rasque mi nuca penoso al darme cuenta de que tenía que pedir a un servicio de delivery porque no había mucho en la despensa y menos en la heladera. —Lo siento, deberíamos pedir por teléfono, no hay mucho en mi cocina — le sonreí, él asintió y se sentó en el sillón de la sala, quizás tratando de ignorar la tensión en el ambiente. Tomé el teléfono y antes de marcar, le pregunté: —¿Pizza?— no me dirigió la mirada cuando contestó, pero supe que estaba nervioso por la manera en que restregaba sus manos en su regazo.

—Como quieras — respondió encogiéndose de hombros, su voz amable y melodiosa, muy diferente a sus acciones ansiosas.

—Bien— pedí una pizza de Mozzarella, cuando terminé la llamada fui hacia la alacena y tomé uno de esos vinos que casi nunca tomaba. Tomé dos copas y serví una cantidad favorable del líquido borgoña. Fui hacia Yuri y coloqué su bebida en la pequeña mesa de centro mientras degustaba la mía esperando su reacción.

—Gracias — fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo. Y esa fue la única interacción que tuvimos mientras esperábamos la comida, lo cual no me hizo gracia para nada, necesitaba que estuviera abierto, débil ante mí para poder arreglar las cosas entre nosotros como hoy que bajó la guardia y pude llegar a él, pero al parecer dándose cuenta de su error, se encerró herméticamente a mí. Ya no puedo alcanzarlo.

Me senté a su lado, esperando. Sabiendo que él se recuperó de su debilidad anterior y tenía que llegar de una forma hacia él.

—Viktor...no creo que valga la pena todo esto...— comenzó, sin mirarme y sin flaquear en su determinación, parecía que no tenía dudas en su decisión y no estaba seguro de cómo debería sentirme. Creí que podía aceptar no tenerlo, pero ahora que sé que todavía me ama, no existe ninguna posibilidad de que lo deje ir. No en ésta vida ni en la próxima. —Estoy...— el interfono nos interrumpió. Hice que pasara el muchacho del delivery y fui hacia la puerta, la abrí y esperé hasta que vi al chico y pagué lo que debía. Volví al salón con la caja de pizza para luego abrirla y esperar a que alguno de los dos de el primer paso.

Suspire y cogí una porción, luego de unos segundos Yuri hizo lo mismo. No hubo bromas, no hubo una charla y mucho menos besos, cosas que antes habían y ahora no tenía, me encontré extrañando todo lo de antes con tantas ansías, anhelando su sonrisa y nuestros besos robados, queriendo su cuerpo y necesitando su alma. Quería escucharlo reír y mataría porque me contara cómo había sido su día nuevamente, moriría por un "te amo" y reviviría por un "te necesito".

¿Cómo podré tener todas esos pequeños detalles otra vez? Unos pequeños pero importantes detalles con los cuales mi día a día sería o no el mismo. No era estúpido, sabía que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que volviera a escuchar esas frases salir de sus belfos, sabía que no sería lo mismo, que nada volvería a ser cómo antes... No mientras Yuri no me perdonara y olvidara todos mis errores.

Lo extraño, más que a nada.

—Te extraño — por un segundo pensé que lo había dicho en voz alta, a menos que de un día para el otro haya aprendido a imitar la voz de Yuri lo cual parecía imposible o eran las drogas que no consumía... Probablemente el vino, porque mi japonés ha dicho algo que me cuesta procesar. —Pero...no puedo hacerlo... — de un segundo a otro me moví hacia su lado intentando consolarlo pero él no me dejó, porque rehuyó de mi contacto.

—Yuri podemos intentarlo, sólo debemos superar éste bache y luego podemos... — me interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba de un lado al otro, también lo hice, me levanté esperando que se calmara.

—Lo siento pero creo que es mejor no volver a vernos, nosotros no estamos destinados a estar con el otro...esto — señaló a ambos — nunca hubiese funcionado, porque nunca te perdonaré y tú nunca me perdonarás.

—Cariño, tú no has hecho nada...yo lo provoqué todo y me equivoqué al alejarte de mi lado. No hay nada que perdonar.

—Sí, lo hay...Viktor— su voz sonó rota y por primera vez lo miré; el sentimiento nocivo en una persona tan inocua aferrándose en sus cuencas, la alteración en su cuerpo y la conmoción de un recuerdo. Había más en su declaración, porque ese sentimiento que había notado tantas veces en mí, estaba en él, consumiendo su ser. La culpa que tantas veces me persiguió lo perseguía a él.

Me preparé mentalmente para esto. —Yuri, ¿qué has hecho que no puedes decirme?— mi voz se escuchó firme muy distanciado a lo que en verdad sentía; tambaleándome en un precipicio teniendo la certeza de caer mientras Yuri aferraba mis dedos. Él me miró y pude ver cómo volvía a cerrarse a mí, protegiéndose de mí.

— Tú sabes qué — totalmente seguro de lo que dijo y yo estaba perdido porque no podía asociar a Yuri con esa palabra en una misma frase.

—¿Te acostaste... con alguien...car- Yuri? — no podía pensar en "sexo de una noche" y "Yuri" en una misma oración.

—Sí— entonces ese chico que sostenía mis dedos, los soltó dejándome caer. Mis pies cedieron frente a esa afirmación y sentí como el cuchillo se clavaba hondo en mi interior. Lloré como un niño pequeño, no importándome que quién me viera era la persona que había despedazado mi corazón momentos atrás. — Lo siento tanto, estaba borracho, no tengo recuerdos de esa noche...— vanas excusas que dolían como una perra. Sabía que era mi culpa porque sabía que Yuri era inseguro y le gustaba sentirse amado, era su forma de lidiar con las cosas, prácticamente lo arrojé a los brazos de otro. —Nunca quise lastimarte— ahora entendía porque quería alejarse de mí, no quería que lo supiera.  
Mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sus brazos me sostuvieron, esperando hasta que la herida dejara de sangrar.

Porque así era Yuri.

Te brindaba consuelo mientras con la otra mano te hundía el cuchillo cortándote muy profundo, te arrullaba mientras te desangrabas...porque él siempre fue un _muy amable caballero._

_— Ahora,_ _Viktor_ _, ¿podrás perdonar esto?—_ me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

¿ _Podría_? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno este es un espacio para explicar qué pasó con ese final abierto en esta historia.
> 
> Voy a explicar un poco el contexto.
> 
> Anteriormente de que Viktor conociera a Yuuri, éste era un hombre de relaciones rápidas o de "solo una noche". Al conocer a un chico que a primera vista, es distinto de todo a lo que está acostumbrado, enseguida quiere tenerlo.
> 
> Viktor, de cierta forma, está habituado a conseguir lo que quiere y nunca aceptaría un " no" por respuesta. Así que es insistente con Yuuri. 
> 
> Se genera una relación de dependencia.
> 
> Viktor quiere la atención constante de Yuuri y éste nunca le da un alto a esa clase de conductas.
> 
> Para el ruso es una sorpresa tener sentimientos por otra persona y no sabe cómo lidiar con ellos, entonces en un ataque de impulso (llevado por los celos y la ira) decide cortar con Yuuri. 
> 
> Yuuri sabe el por qué de esto y decide seguir con el juego, asumiendo que después de unos días, todo volverá a ser como antes. 
> 
> Ambos se equivocan.
> 
> En su arrogancia, Viktor nunca calculó que Yuuri se cansaría de rogarle, de buscarle y mucho menos que lo diera por sentado.
> 
> Yuuri creyó que era otra prueba y que terminaría rápido, no lo hizo y al no ver alguna especie de cambio, asume que terminaron su relación de verdad. 
> 
> Pasa el tiempo y las emociones florecen. 
> 
> Mientras Viktor genera un ansía por saber en dónde está Yuuri, la soledad, los recuerdos y la dependencia olvidada, lo obligan a buscarlo. 
> 
> Yuuri genera un resentimiento que, como todos sabemos, busca vengarse de Viktor y lo que antes era una "prueba" se convierte en una forma de humillación. 
> 
> Y como todos sabemos, si alguna vez terminaste con alguna relación (sea de amistad o noviazgo), los recuerdos que antes se tenían se los piensan y se los modifican. Las cosas de las que no te dabas cuenta, de repente toman otra forma.   
> Eso es lo que pasó con Yuuri y sacó la conclusión de que Viktor nunca le tuvo confianza.
> 
> Bueno, creo que hasta aquí.
> 
> ¡Adiós!


End file.
